


Discipline

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Hermione enjoy a night of roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the charlieficathon on livejournal for the prompt "Student/teacher roleplay".

“Is this the best you can do, Miss Granger?”

Hermione’s insides clenched at the rough sound of Charlie’s voice. He threw a sheaf of papers onto the desk in front of her before placing his hands flat on the desk and leaning forward. The fire she could clearly see in his eyes caused her breath to hitch and she ducked her head, unable to keep her eyes on him.

“I’m sorry, Professor.”

“You’re… Sorry?”

Hermione clenched her thighs and forced herself to breathe normally. “Yes.”

“How sorry?”

Her head snapped up in time to see Charlie taking a seat across from her, a knowing smile touching his lips. Charlie’s hands ran the length of his thighs, forcing images of what Hermione hoped was about to happen through her mind.

“Perhaps you’d allow me to show you?”

A low growl was Charlie’s only response as Hermione stood and straightened her school skirt. She circled the desk to stand before him, her hands clasped demurely in front of her. There was a dark gleam to Charlie’s eyes as he watched her, unmoving. He licked his lips as his eyes travelled the length of her.

“You do deserve to be disciplined for this, Miss Granger.”

She stepped forward until their knees touched. “I’ll accept whatever punishment you believe I’m in need of…” She raised her eyes to meet his. “Sir.”

Instead of responding, Charlie grabbed her hand and manoeuvred her so she was lying across his lap, her arse raised. She had forgone knickers for just this reason; even the anticipation was making her wet.

The first spank landed squarely on her arse, ringing out in the quiet room. Charlie’s big, rough hands were perfect for this and he had Hermione moaning and squirming for more in a matter of seconds. She could feel him growing harder with each hit and knew that it wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t resist having her.

“Charlie…” She groaned and arched her back as his hand landed on her thigh. “Please…”

“Across the desk.”

He entered her the second she was in position. Her skin sang with pain as his hips came to rest against her, but it was a good pain.

“Move… Charlie, please…”

He was fairly far gone, if the sounds he was letting out were any indication. Charlie set a fast pace, slamming into her hard enough that she slid against the desktop. She arched her back and pressed backwards, taking him deeper. It seemed to encourage him, as he slid a hand in front of her and flicked her clit. Hermione groaned as her stomach clenched, absolutely certain that she couldn’t take much more.

“Come, Hermione… Come for me.”

His fingers slid across her clit in a rhythmic pattern as he slammed into her, giving her just enough stimulation. She came with a strangled moan, her muscles contracting around him. Charlie collapsed on top of her a few seconds later, panting with exertion.

“Bedroom next time?”

Hermione chuckled. “Whatever you want, Professor.”


End file.
